Perfume Of Attraction
by VongolaXII
Summary: [COMPLETE!] Tsuna wears a new perfume and attracts unwanted attractions. What's more, he has to stay like that for a week as the perfume doesn't wear out that easily. Run Tsuna, and don't get caught! Three shot Allx27 TYL-verse Cover photo by syazana.nurizzati, thank you!
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: -_-**

* * *

**Summary: Tsuna wears a new perfume and attracts unwanted attractions. Three shot Allx27**

**A/N: I got tired from thinking how to update my stories, damn. Ideas! Where are you when I need you?! **

**Warning: This story almost have no plot, it's just for plain fun. Beware of stupidity.**

* * *

Tsuna got himself a new perfume today.

He didn't want to but Nana insisted on buying him one, saying that he had already grown up and needed it.

It was the _Vongola Brand._

That's right. Tsuna didn't know since when did the Vongolas produced perfumes…but he had to admit that it smells nice.

Well, too nice for his own good.

Weird things started to happen as soon as he wore it. First, it was Gokudera.

The silverette walked past Tsuna and halts suddenly, sniffing.

"J-Jyuudaime?"

Tsuna turned. "Yes, Gokudera?"

"N-Nothing," Gokudera turned back, blushing. Tsuna frowns.

He continued walking and past by where Yamamoto usually read his baseball book. The man looked up and froze.

"T-Tsuna…you smell nice," he commented.

Tsuna smiled. "It's a new perfume."

"And why are you naked?"

Tsuna blinked. Wait, what? Naked?

He looked down at himself. He was wearing his clothes, so why is Yamamoto telling him that he was naked?

_Maybe he is too tired,_ Tsuna thought, walking away and bumped into Ryohei in the halls.

The ex-boxer stared at Tsuna and flushed, then run away.

_Okay, this is weird._

The brunet finally reached his office. He sat down and sighed at the piles of paper works in front of him. Someone knocked and the door clicked open.

Hibari walked in and a sweet smell covered his nostrils.

Tsuna was starting to get suspicious when he saw Hibari staring at him, a little blushing.

_What's wrong with everyone today?!_

The skylark walked towards Tsuna and places the file on his desk, leaning forward to the brunet's ears.

"Nice body you got, Tsunayoshi Sawada," he smirked and walked out, leaving Tsuna blushing.

_B-Body? What does he mean by that…?_

At tea time, Mukuro kept staring at Tsuna. The other guardians were also staring. Tsuna was starting to weird out. What was happening exactly?

The staring continued until dinner. The brunet quickly rushed upstairs, looking for Reborn.

"Reborn!"

"Yes, Dame-Tsuna," the hitman replied, flipping through his books.

Tsuna told Reborn everything and the man smirked. "Seems like Verde had given you his newest perfume…"

The brunet arched his eyebrow.

"Verde had recently just created a new perfume to attract people. It was a request from his customers. So he used you as a white mouse," Reborn explained.

"Then what was with the naked thing?!"

"Oh that," Reborn smirked. "The smell can make someone imagine things that are not there. I mean, if you're wearing a cloth, they won't see it. When you aren't wearing it, they will see it."

Tsuna frowned deeper.

"But why me?!"

"Because you are the Decimo," Reborn stated plainly.

"It's creepy."

"I know."

"You don't know!"

"Well, too bad. The effect wears off after a week. You'll have to bear with it."

"HIE?!"

* * *

**The next two chapters will be longer.**

**What do you think?**

**Should I continue this or just take it down? **

**I mean, aren't you curious~?**


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer: AwA**

* * *

**A/N: Wow…more than I really expected. You guys are really mind readers, huh? Some of you can even predict what I'm going to write…Thank you for the reviews and favourites plus alerts. As a reward, I dedicate this long chapter for you all! Well, not really long actually. 2000+ is not long, right?**

**Note: Mammon is a girl here. This story almost had no plot. Beware of OOC-ness, stupidity and most of all, failed humour attempt. And make sure you are alone so that no one hears your screaming because this chapter is full of Tuna eating…and Tuna chasing.**

* * *

Reborn smirked and leaned forward, whispering into Tsuna's ears.

"But thanks to that perfume, I get to 'enjoy' your body…" the hit man's hand reached out to touch Tsuna but the brunet pushed it away hastily, alarmed.

"R-Reborn…?"

Reborn licked his lips.

And Tsuna knew he had to run.

But Reborn was faster. He grabbed his student's wrist and pulls him back so that Tsuna was sitting on his lap. Reborn could feel the brunet tense when he moved a little, perhaps shocked by the 'hard thing' he was sitting on…

"You have a very _sexy_ body," Reborn whispered huskily into Tsuna's ears. The boss of Vongola shivered. Just as Reborn was going to 'harass' Tsuna more, Chrome entered.

The woman blushed when she saw Tsuna sitting on Reborn's lap.

"U-Uh…I'm s-so sorry for disturbing. I f-finished the reports and there's a mail for you, Reborn-san…" the purple haired woman was staring with confusion but there was a hint of excitement in her eyes. Reborn groaned.

Tsuna struggled. Then something hit him and he looked at Chrome.

"C-Chrome…"

"Yes, boss?"

"Am I…uh…n-naked?"

Chrome blinked rapidly as her face turns red. _Why is boss asking such…personal question?_ She shook her head at Tsuna.

"B-Boss, you are wearing a blue sweater, right? You are _clothed_."

Reborn smirked.

"You don't have to be so shy, Chrome."

"Eh?"

"You like Dame-Tsuna's body too, right?" Reborn asked, licking Tsuna's ears. The brunet shivered and felt embarrassed, because Chrome was still staring!

"A-Ano, Reborn-san…sorry to burst your bubble but boss is really clothed."

Reborn's face turned from a smirk to a frown. _Is this woman playing dumb with me?_

"You—"

"Reborn! There's a call for you—Err, J-Jyuudaime…?" Gokudera's face turned red again. Then his eyes narrowed when he saw a 'naked' Tsuna sitting on Reborn's lap.

Furious, he pulled Tsuna away and the brunet stumbled into Gokudera's arm, face bumping onto the Storm guardian's hard chest. The silverette eyes widened and his breath increased. Heat shot through his body and he almost nosebleed.

Chrome watched in confusion and excitement.

"G-Gokudera…? Your face is red, are you having a fever?"

"I'm perfectly healthy, Jyuudaime!" answered Gokudera, still having Tsuna in his arms.

Gokudera was trying _real_ hard not to stutter and he tried to kill his inner self who wants to ravish Tsuna. Reborn sighed at the scene and left the room for his phone call. Chrome had left to feet Mukurou too.

There was an awkward silence when Tsuna spoke.

"Err, G-Gokudera…? Can you—"

The bomber released Tsuna immediately, horrified.

"I'M SO SORRY, JYUUDAIME!" he kneeled down and banged his head on the floor rapidly. Tsuna stared, shocked.

"Goku—"

"No, Jyuudaime! I'm so sorry I hugged you! I'm sorry for seeing you in _this_ state and I'm most certainly sorry for having dirty thoughts about you! I am willing to do seppukku!"

Tsuna's eyes widened. _This is too much! Gokudera is having dirty thoughts about me?!_

* * *

"What?"

"Yeah," Verde rubs his chin. "I forgot to tell you that the perfume only works for _men_."

"…," Reborn recalled Chrome's reaction. "Who the _fuck_ is your customer…?"

"Well, you might be _really_ surprised. It's Kyoko Sasagawa from Namimori."

After a few talking, Reborn returned to his study room. Tsuna and Gokudera had already left. Then he remembered Chrome saying something about a mail. He switched on his computer and wait for it to boot up.

Reborn was already staring at the computer screen for a full five minutes.

_Dear Vongola sweet pies~_

_We, the Varias would like to invite all of you to attend our 'family-bonding' lunch tomorrow at the Varia's elegant mansion. We hope you angel babies would come._

_Ps. Please reply ASAP, whoever lemon shake is reading this. XOXO~! Muah!_

Reborn gagged at the 'XOXO's. _No one in the Varia is that 'sane' to write that except for that gay peacock who seems to have spent his whole life in the barn. And the weird nicknames, too._

"Family bonding, hmm…? Well, looks like your life couldn't get any 'interesting' than this, Dame-Tsuna." Reborn smirked, already estimating what would happen tomorrow.

* * *

Hibari lay down on his massage chair.

He couldn't get the image of naked Tsuna out of his mind. And one question seemed to be lurking in his mind after he saw Tsuna in the office just now.

Why the hell was Tsunayoshi naked anyway?

* * *

"HIE? We're going to where?!"

Reborn had informed Tsuna about the invitation shortly after he had replied that they would attend—_with lots of love_, of course.

"The Varia mansion,"

Tsuna cringed inwardly. Of all places, it _must_ be the Varia mansion. He understands that the Vongolas and Varias must keep in contact in case for future cooperation but…when he recalled these things, he died a little inside.

Xanxus's 'I'll kill you one day, brat,' looks…

Squalo's threat plus his sharp sword at his throat…

Belphegor's creepy '_shishishi_'s that won't seemed to end…

And lots more of their weirdness…

Tsuna mentally banged himself on a wall when he recalled about the perfume effect. How is he going to face the Varias? Are they going to be affected too…? He shuddered at that.

* * *

The next morning…

"Get up, Dame-Tsuna." Reborn pokes Tsuna's head with Leon. He couldn't help staring at Tsuna's naked chest, though. Tsuna whines and pulls the blanket up to his face.

"I'm not well today…"

Reborn smirked and moves closer towards Tsuna. "I can make you 'feel better'—"

"HIEE NO…! I'M UP, I'M UP!"

Finally, Tsuna was dragged to the halls, where all the guardians were staring at him with pure lust. Chrome had gone to Kyoko's house to join Kyoko and Haru in making cupcakes.

All the guardians obviously seemed distracted by the perfume effect. If yesterday, Tsuna was seen to be in boxers only. But today…Well, let's just say he was _as pure as a new born baby. _You got that the image, right? Don't lie. You know what I meant…

* * *

In the limo, Tsuna had to keep 'dodging' the attacks that keep coming. These are the attacks…

Gokudera keeps staring at Tsuna's _clothed _chest.

Yamamoto 'accidentally' brushed Tsuna's _well-covered_ thighs whenever the limo turned at a corner.

Ryohei kept glancing at Tsuna's _safely hidden_ crotch area.

Hibari…well, once in a while he would 'innocently' brush his hands along Tsuna's _securely-fabricated _thighs.

Mukuro, being the pervert he was, keeps attempting to touch the brunet everywhere even if it means to _climb over_ Hibari Kyouya to do so.

All through the journey, Tsuna's screaming was heard. The driver's seat in the front was covered with 'sound-proof' windows so he couldn't hear anything at all. Plus, he was wearing a earphone.

"M-Mukuro! Stop touching me! Hibari-san, don't touch me there—EVERYONE PLEASE STOP STARING AND _TOUCHING_ ME!"

Their hormones seemed to increase a lot after seeing Tsuna yesterday. Run, Tsuna, run.

As for Reborn, well, to maintain his 'cool' he went in a different car—his very own sports car.

* * *

Upon reaching the mansion, Tsuna was already half exhausted. He tried to stay away as far as he could from his guardians who can't seemed to stop staring or glancing or…whatever relates to ogling. Reborn rang the bell.

The door open and Mammon looks out, and saw Reborn. She smiled at him—not as in a big smile, just a tight smile. Then she moved aside to let the Vongolas in. Tsuna walked in and the guardians hurried in, trailing behind their boss.

* * *

Awkward.

That was what the situation was now.

Everyone was _staring_ and _gaping_ at him except Mammon who was happily enjoying her blueberry cake. Tsuna shifted a little, his face red. _This is really awkward, Kami-sama please save me!_

"G-Guy...please…! Stop staring at me. Let's start eating. Itada—"

Tsuna stopped abruptly when they were still staring. Not even a single word was uttered. Even _Xanxus_ was staring.

"Please, don't stare!" Tsuna was exasperated.

Finally, Fran broke the silence. "Then why aren't you wearing _anything_?" he questioned, monotone but there was complexion in his tone.

Tsuna face palmed, hard. _WHY AM I ALWAYS THE WHITE MOUSE FOR ANY EXPERIMENTS?!_

He tugged at his shirt helplessly. "I _am_ wearing one, okay? See this orange shirt?!"

Most of them shook their head and Tsuna groaned.

"Reborn! Please find a way!"

Reborn coughs and takes a sip from his glass before speaking. "Well, guys. Please continue eating and ignore Tsuna. Dame-Tsuna was just being a little _horny_ today so he decided to be naked. I know it's distracting and you all _wanted _to _touch_ him but let's do it after lunch."

"YOU ARE NOT HELPING, REBORN!"

The man ignored Tsuna and 'tried' to continue eating but he couldn't resist glancing at the brunet's body once in a while.

The others followed too. Everyone was 'trying' to eat, especially Hibari and Mukuro.

Suddenly, Xanxus stood up and walked towards Tsuna who was sitting opposite to him. He placed his cape around Tsuna's shoulder possessively, shocking everyone including Tsuna.

Squalo's half-chewed meat fell on the table, Gokudera chocked on his drink while Mukuro and Hibari were glaring daggers at the Varia boss.

Xanxus bents down and whispers into Tsuna's ear, "I know you are _horny_, little bunny. But being naked in front of me, there are _consequences,_ don't you know?"

"I—"

"Why don't you come in to my room later? I could help you ease away all those growing hormones, you slut."

The man smirked when he feels Tsuna tensing. The brunet blush bright red and his grip on his pants tightened nervously. The others were craning their necks to eavesdrop but nothing was heard as Xanxus spoke in a very, very low tone.

"U-Um, no thank you…I-It was just a misunderstanding."

"Yes or no, _I want you in my room._" Scream X27 fans. SCREAM.

* * *

After a few minutes of uncomfortable eating, Tsuna excused himself to the gents' room. He walked through the halls. Suddenly, he was spun around and someone pinned him to the wall. Both of his hands were pinned beside each side of his head.

"Ushishishi, what do we have here~?"

"B-Bel—"

"Hush, don't want the others to destroy our 'royal moments'…"

Tsuna tried to struggle when Belphegor's face moved nearer to his neck. Tsuna gasped when he felt the blonde's lips touching his skin. The lips trailed down from the neck to Tsuna's 'naked' shoulders. Then he froze.

Belphegor was positive that his lips touched _fabric_ just now. He backs away and stared at the confused brunet in front of him.

_Wait, what? The peasant has his clothes on now…?_

Tsuna was confused by Belphegor's puzzled look. The Storm guardian was studying Tsuna as if he was an alien from outer space—a cute alien, of course. No wait, a missing cute little alien. Wait, wait…a missing cute innocent little alien—forget that.

"B-Belphegor…?"

Belphegor frowns. He shook his head twice to make sure that he was not hallucinating. But it was the truth.

Tsuna was _clothed_.

The blonde scratched his head carefully so that his tiara would not fall. _Maybe I should really consider cutting these bangs. They are making my eyesight poorer,_ he thought, walking away with loads of confusion.

Tsuna sighed in relieve but he was curious. What made Belphegor to stop?

* * *

"Jyuudaime…! Took you long enough in the gents," Gokudera beams, trying hard not to look at Tsuna's body.

Tsuna muttered some apologies and join the others in the living room when Xanxus scooped him up by the arms and brought him upstairs. Of course, Tsuna could feel a certain shark trying to resist the urge to swim towards them and bite them.

Xanxus threw Tsuna on the comfortable king sized bed and towered over him. Tsuna gulped.

"So, bitch…which side of you feels _horny_?" Xanxus smirked, staring at Tsuna.

"I-I told you in was a misunderstanding—"he stopped when Xanxus touched his _chest_. His body tense. "X-Xanxus STOP!"

The raven ignored him, "Is it here…," his hands moved down to Tsuna's stomach. "Or here…"

Tsuna felt like he was going to die. The touches felt _good_ but all he wanted was to run away now! Tsuna pushed Xanxus's hands away and rolled to the other side of the bed, panting.

_I have to get out now. NOW!_

Tsuna ran towards the door and pulled open it. Guess what? Yes, you're right.

"Jyuudaime!"

"Xanxus don't be greedy! Share him."

"Sawada let us join to the extreme!"

"VOII boss…! Who said you could hog him all to yourself?!"

Tsuna was stumped, he felt as if his soul just left his 'naked' body. Then he realized something. Only Belphegor wasn't like the others. He was just staring, staring and _staring_. Tsuna was starting to creep out.

"Y-You guys! Please stop, please!"

Everyone fell silent abruptly. Tsuna took a deep breath. Xanxus was buttoning his half-open shirt.

"Guys, please stop doing this! I _am_ wearing something and I'm _not_ naked! I have recently spray a perfume, and the effect is, every one of you will see me naked when I'm not, and not naked when I _am_ naked."

"So you mean you're clothed, herbivore?"

"_Yes_, Hibari-san." Tsuna replied, with hope that they would stop.

"That won't stop us from wanting you."

Tsuna's eyes bulged. The rest licked their lips hungrily. "Stop staring at me as if I'm a prey! Furthermore, you guys just ate lunch just now! And we ate a tableful of food!"

"But you _are_ a prey. Predators _never_ let their prey go, especially one as _arousing_ as _you_,"

Reborn's statement made the others' eyes to glint with pure lust. Everyone was waiting for the right moment to pounce onto their little helpless prey. Oh, count me in! Err, forget that.

"…" Tsuna had only one thing in mind.

RUN.

So off he ran, pushing through his hungry predator and run downstairs, out of the mansion and onto the streets barefoot. He runs towards Kyoko house which was surprisingly _very_ close to the Varia's mansion.

He ran in and locked the door. Chrome peeked out from the kitchen when she heard noises and was surprised to see Tsuna there, panting.

"B-Boss…"

The others looked out. "Tsu-kun? What are you doing here?"

"Tsuna-chan!"

"Tsuna…!" I-pin ran towards Tsuna and gave him a big hug. Well, she was only fifteen after all. And no sins about hugging your own _family_ members okay?! Well, not real family—but still a family.

Tsuna hugged back and pulled away, staggering into the kitchen.

"Can I have some water?" Kyoko quickly poured Tsuna a glass of water. The kitchen smelled of baking. On the counter there were all kinds of cakes and cookies and cupcakes. Tsuna gulped down the water quickly.

Just as he was about to relax, the door barged open and his heart stopped.

"I saw him running into here!"

"You can never run, Tsunayoshi."

"I bet he's here—"They reached the kitchen and Tsuna froze, the glass falling to the floor. The time seemed to stop for a moment before Tsuna screamed.

"HIE! PLEASE LEAVE ME ALONE!"

* * *

**Note: Lussuria and Levi aren't in here. 'Cuz…let's just keep it a secret, okay? :P**

**A/N: …No…No…This isn't what I was really planning. T_T It seemed kind of crazy and rushed, don't you think so? I wanted to continue writing but at the same time I wanted to keep the suspense on. So here's the second chapter, and the next chapter is the end. Don't worry. The chapters get longer. By the way…I don't know if I have to raise the rating…because I can't maintain some 'Tsuna eating' chapter decent—whatever. Enough of this huge block of A/N, I'll do the editing after I post chapter three. So keep this story on alert! **


	3. Chapter 3

**Disclaimer: …**

* * *

**A/N: Is anyone still reading this? I got this hesitation to post…after a month. I was worried that no one is reading this anymore. Guh, anyway, I hope you enjoyed this chapter. Editing will be done while you're reading this chapter so make sure to check back the previous chapters. I **_**might**_** change something. Note the word, 'might'. I know I promised a longer chapter but shit got stuck in my brain and...this is all I can write. -emo corner-**

* * *

Kyoko, Haru, I-pin and Chrome watched as Tsuna freaked out and ran upstairs, chased by the perverted guardians.

Tsuna panted as he climbed the stairs and rushed into one of the rooms. Then he locked it. "Phew…" he sighed in relieve. Then he looked up and gasped. Bianchi was seating on the bed, staring back at Tsuna. They stare for a few seconds before the door was banged.

"Help me!" Tsuna hides behind Bianchi. The woman blinked a few times. "Please…!" Just as Tsuna said that, the door barged open. Gokudera stepped in first.

"Jyuudai—"he passed out with just Bianchi turning her head to look at him.

"What are you all doing in _my_ room?" The poison scorpion hissed, glaring at them.

Reborn smirked. "Just give us Tsuna and we'll leave." He said, flashing Bianchi a charming look. Bianchi froze before taking a step back.

"Reborn! You can have him the—"

"BIANCHI…!" Tsuna yelled in horror. Bianchi wasn't listening. She was too busy swooning over adult Reborn. Tsuna face palmed before he backs away slowly towards the window.

"Where are you going, Sawada?!" Ryohei called out and at once, everybody's attention turned towards the brunet who was getting ready to jump. There were a few minutes of staring before the group charged towards Tsuna. The man screamed before jumping down the window without any hesitations.

He shut his eyes close, imagining that he will break his bones by jumping like that.

THUD.

_I'm dead, I'm dead, and I'm — wait what? This smell…_Tsuna looked up and saw a man with messy raven hair looking back at him. His eyes widened.

"H-H-Hibari-san…?"

"You're heavy," the skylark muttered, his hands still grabbing the brunet's shoulder. Tsuna tried to struggle away but Hibari held him tighter. "Where are you going?" he smirked when he saw Tsuna's pale face.

"I-I…C-Can you let me go?"

"Let you go? Nah, not _that_ easy…"he pushes Tsuna's head down slowly, nearing their lips. 1827 fans, WHERE ARE YOUR CONFETTIS?!

Tsuna's eyes widened. What the hell is Hibari doing?! He pursed his lips tightly, whimpering. "Especially not when you're not wearing anything at _all_…" Hibari muttered. Their lips went nearer and nearer…

"VOII! I FOUND HIM!" The familiar yell made both of them to look left.

The colour on Tsuna's face had been drained completely when he saw the group of guardians standing there. He gets up quickly while Hibari wasn't aware of it. Then he continues to run. Run, yes, run Tsuna!

He ran pass the street where every man turned and look at him. Some even licked their lips, creeping Tsuna out. The woman doesn't seem to care at all. They were busy looking at the groceries or drooling at the expensive dresses.

Tsuna bumped on a few guys while running. Some naughty kids who always hang out beside the street whistled at Tsuna.

"Hey, brother, do you know it's a sin to run around naked?"

"How much do you charge for a night?"

The yells got more and more unbearable. The poor brunet was already running out of breath when he saw the Acrobaleno's factory. He barged in without stopping to think for a second. He rushed into the elevator and pressed the fifth floor—where Verde does his 'illegal' experiments.

Ding.

He took a deep breath and calms his beating heart before greeting Verde.

"My, my…what brings you here, Decimo?" The green hair said while his eyes were focusing on a test tube. There were bubbles bubbling up on the surface of the liquid. Tsuna took a seat on the couch without asking. He was used to it anyway.

"Why…" he was unable to speak properly due to the lack of oxygen.

"Do you want some water first?" Verde asks, this time looking at Tsuna. The brunet nodded, barely uttering an answer. Verde walks to his table and grab a bottle of liquid. Then he handed it to Tsuna. The brunet took it gratefully, gulping it down greedily.

* * *

After he had finished the whole bottle, he looks at Verde who is now sitting beside him with an amused look.

"So…I take your sudden visit here is to ask me about that perfume?" the scientist asked.

"Yeah, why did you make _that_ kind of perfume?"

Verde chuckled. "It was a request from a customer."

"Then that customer must be insane," Tsuna muttered. Of course, anyone who orders that kind of perfume is usually gay or just plain attention seeker. Verde laughed this time. "What's so funny?" Tsuna asked, puzzled.

"I bet when you hear my customer's name you'll want to pull back all those words."

"What?"

"Well, I won't hide it from you. Kyoko Sasagawa made the order," Verde admits, enjoying Tsuna's blanched face.

"W-What—you're kidding me—"

"TSUNA…!" Yamamoto's voice boomed and Tsuna flinched. "What are you doing here?" The Rain guardian asked, halting. A few who followed him bumped into him and stumble backwards. Tsuna's face was almost soulless now.

"Please, guys _please_ leave me alone!" he pleads, almost crying. This whole thing was too crazy, this is just beyond insane! Everything isn't making sense and he was creeping out by his guardians' inner devil.

Yamamoto, Ryohei, Mukuro, Hibari, Xanxus, Squalo and Belphegor stood there in silent.

"I've told you this is just a mistake, okay? I _am_ wearing something and I bet you all saw that. To be honest, I'm _scared_ of the current state of you guys. It's just…I don't even know how to explain it!"

A huge silent lingers in the air before Verde spoke.

"Actually, there's a cure for this perfume…" he smiled devilishly. But Tsuna was too busy to notice all of that. When he heard that there's a cure, he whipped his head towards Verde with hope in his eyes.

"There _is_?"

"Yep, but I doubt you'd rather stay like that for a week—"

"NO WAY! Now tell me the cure!"

Verde looked amused. He smirked, adjusting his glasses. "Well, each of them who are affected _have_ to give you a _kiss_."

"On the cheek…?" Tsuna asked spontaneously.

"Nope, on the lips," Verde replied.

The world seemed to stop turning. Tsuna's world turned black in front of him. This is the worst nightmare for him. What had he done in his pass life to have this kind of punishment?! The brunet winced, holding his head with both hands.

"A kiss won't hurt, Tsuna…I…guess?" Yamamoto mumbled, scratching his head. Honestly, he was okay with it as long as Tsuna was happy (?) though he doesn't know what was even happening. The moment he saw Tsuna, something grew in him and before he knows it he was chasing the Decimo.

"IT HURTS MY PRIDE!" Tsuna yelled back, exasperated. Looks of hesitation and fear flashed through his face. "And when I was running on the street just now, people saw me _naked_! SO THAT MEANS THEY HAVE TO KISS ME TOO…?!"

"Looks like it," Verde's answer wasn't even helping. Instead, Tsuna was looking more and more desperate. "…or you'll have to stay home for a week, and get chased by your guardians."

"…I'll stay in my room. I'll _stay_." Tsuna answered finally, giving up. He'd rather stay in his room and call Kyoko to bring him food. Speaking of Kyoko…why did she even ordered this kind of perfume? The question swirls in Tsuna's head.

"Running away from reality is a symbol of coward, trash," Xanxus smirked.

"Just admit you want to kiss him, boss!" Squalo said and he got thrown to the wall, unconscious. Tsuna's eyes widen in horror.

"I-I want to go home."

* * *

Verde drove Tsuna home on the brunet's orders. He looked at Verde suddenly.

"Why aren't you affected, Verde?" he asks suspiciously. Verde chortles.

"I'm the scientist. I know the effects. So didn't you see why I'm wearing a mask since just now?"

* * *

Tsuna locked himself in his room for the whole day. He was drop dead bored and he wanted to finish his paper works. He tried to leave the room for a few times to go to his office but always end up getting chased by one of his guardians every time.

Knock, knock.

Tsuna peeked through the hole and sighed in relieve when he saw Kyoko. He opens the door cautiously and locked it quickly when he saw Hibari staring at him. The caramel hair woman chuckles and places the platter of food on the table.

"Dinner is ready, Tsu-kun," she smiles. Tsuna sat on his bed. He was itching to ask this since just now.

"K-Kyoko-chan, can you come here for a while?" the man asked. His high school crush nodded. She sat beside Tsuna, frowning slightly at him.

"Is there something you want to say?"

_HELL YEAH THERE IS! I WANTED TO ASK WHY DID YOU ORDER THAT PERFUME, KYOKO-CHAN? DO YOU KNOW THAT IT HAD MADE MY LIFE TURNED UPSIDE DOWN?!_

That was what Tsuna wanted to say. But instead, he decided to talk in a more 'polite' manner.

"I…just want to ask…do you know why are they chasing me?"

Kyoko nodded. It was obvious.

"They want you," she answered bluntly. Tsuna fought the urge to bang the wall.

"Yes, they want me but do you know _why_ they want me?" Tsuna asked again.

Kyoko shook her head.

"Have you ordered anything recently, Kyoko?"

The woman seemed to be thinking. Order…? She tried hard to remember. She snaps her finger.

"I have! Well, there's the peach colour gown, the powder, the limited edition strap—"Tsuna cut her words.

"No Kyoko…what I meant was did you ordered something like…_perfume_?"

"Perfume…? Oh yes! I ordered the sunflower labelled perfume!" she grins then cocks her head. "Why are you asking this, Tsu-kun?"

Sunflower? Tsuna looked absorbed in his thoughts. The label on the perfume he had used was a label of—WAIT. His eyes widen. No, it wasn't Kyoko who ordered it. It was that person! That person is the only one who will order these kinds of things! Tsuna snapped his fingers.

"I KNEW IT!" he gasped. Kyoko narrowed her eyes.

"I'm going to see that person tomorrow! I'm going to tell that person what a mess the perfume had made my life!"

* * *

The next morning, Tsuna sneaked out of the mansion early in the morning. He quickly got in his limo and the driver drove to the directions Tsuna gave. The driver wasn't affected because he had flu. Nice, isn't it?

The brunet banged on the door before stopping abruptly. _I'm going to wake the rest up! Ugh, I'm so stupid,_ he thought. Then he decided to sneak in. _This is so rude…_but his mission must be accomplished, with his dying will! The man closes the door slowly.

He pass through the kitchen and tense when he saw a girl cooking breakfast. He gulps before tip toeing upstairs.

"Which is his room…?"

He looks around before he saw a door decorated with flowers. _It must be that room,_ he muttered, walking furiously to the door. He swung open the door and froze. Right. On. The. Spot.

Three of them stare at each other. Yes, THREE. Who?

Tsuna, who was on the door,

Lussuria who was going to get off the bed,

And lastly, Leviathan who was gaping on the bed, "Y-You t-two…" Tsuna's voice trailed away. Never in his whole entire life would he think that this two…and never in his life had he thought that he would witness THIS thing either. The brunet was still standing there.

Lussuria saunters towards Tsuna. "Ara, Tsuna-chan~! Why are you so early for a visit today?"

Tsuna was quite surprised when Lussuria could be this casual after being busted. Slowly, he scratch his face before speaking.

"Um, can we talk?" he asked. Lussuria nodded.

"Of course, come in my dear!" the flamboyant man invited Tsuna into his room, which the brunet hesitated. Levi had dashed into the bathroom long ago, hiding. Lussuria sat on the bed while Tsuna on a chair beside the bed.

"What is it?"

"…Well…I was wondering, is this what you ordered?" Tsuna took out a bottle and Lussuria squealed.

"Are they out?! Why didn't Verde-chan tell me?" The man grabbed the bottle of perfume and look at it lovingly. Tsuna cleared his throat.

"Well you see…he sort of gave me the perfume because like, I'm his white mouse…" Tsuna mumbled. Lussuria nodded. He looks sympathy. "So I was just wondering…if you would like to have this perfume—although it's used. But don't worry! I've only sprayed once only!" Tsuna said.

"Of course I want it! I won't mind how many you've used!" Lussuria grinned. Tsuna heaved a relieve sigh.

"A-Ano, Luss, you do know the effects of this perfume right?" Tsuna asked. Lussuria nodded, saying that it was obvious. If not, why did he order it? "Do you know about the cure then?" Tsuna said slowly.

"If I don't, why did I order it, Tsuna-chan?"

"C-Can you tell me the cure?"

* * *

Minutes later, Tsuna bowed at Lussuria as a sign of gratitude. He promises to keep their relationships (Luss and Levi) a secret. Lussuria grinned at Tsuna and the brunet left. He was happy now. For the first time in these few days, he managed to smile.

* * *

He went in to the dining room, joining his guardians for breakfast. They stared at him, even Reborn.

"What?"

Some of them coughed. Reborn pretended not to notice it. Tsuna pulled a chair beside Gokudera, frowning. And his frown deepens when Gokudera hesitantly scooted his chair to sit beside Yamamoto—whom he hates the most. The brunet blinks.

What had just happened?

Mukuro wasn't flirting with him anymore, Hibari didn't even glared at him, Gokudera was quiet and Yamamoto was chattering with Ryohei. Reborn sipped on his coffee quietly. The table was unusually quiet this morning.

A few times Tsuna caught his guardians' puking face. He tries to ignore it and dashed up to call Lussuria.

"Lussuria…! What have you done in your treatment just now?" Tsuna hissed when the man picked up.

"Ara…?"

"My friends didn't even talk to me just now! They even tried to avoid me!" Tsuna complained. "What had just happened?"

Lussuria chuckled. "Maa, Tsuna-chan…! Since you said your previous problem was being chased by your guardians because they're attracted to you, I just sprayed the male repel perfume on you."

.

.

.

"**LUSSURIA…!**"


End file.
